Aoki Reika
or (Chloe in the English Dub, Glitter Force) is one of the five main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She attends Nanairogaoka Middle School in Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 along with the other Cures. With her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As the original vice-head of the Student Council before being promoted to president, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is (Glitter Breeze in Glitter Force and Warrior Beauty in the Smile Warrior dub). She is the fifth member to join the team and controls the power of ice and snow. Appearance Reika has chest-length dark blue hair with straightened lining, bangs, and forelocks tucked back with sky blue clips, resembling a hime cut. A section of hair hangs past one or both shoulders. When doing sports or certain activities she pulls her hair up. Her eyes are slightly lighter. Casually, she wears a pearl blue dress with light blue lining and ribbon. A band of navy wraps beneath the chest, and worn over this is a milk blue bolero. Included are boots matching the colors or her outfit. Her alternate casual attire is pale blue with puffed sleeves and milk blue lining on the pleat skirt, buttons, and a ruffled shawl piece around the shoulders. A white cloth is worn over this and tied with a ribbon behind the waist. Her milk blue Mary-Janes have an indigo sole. Her school uniform is worn with a loose pale blue shirt and a light blue tie. As Cure Beauty, her hair is lighter with her bangs gaining volume and her forelocks growing on length with a straight curl on end, held by gold ornaments. Her hair grows to knee-length in four separate sections and a layer of choppy, straightened locks layered behind the ear. She wears a white tiara with a dark blue gem and wings, and gains a dark blue choker and wing earrings. Her light blue top and pleat miniskirt have dark blue lining and a section of white going down the middle of the chest, where a pearl blue cloth resides, along with a bow that a gold Smile Pretty Cure symbol. Wing-like sleeves cover her shoulder with blue spheres sewn on top and a layer of pearl blue ruffles under them. Peplum tails flow from the back of the skirt, and beneath it is a frilly pearl blue petticoat and dark blue leggings. Her Smile Pact hangs from her right hip. She wears white wrist protectors with dark blue fabric on the wrists, and white boots with a milk blue toe, heel, and cuff, where dark blue ribbon is tied. In Tiara mode, her tiara turns into a gold crown with gold wings and a blue diamond on it. Her white wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with blue hearts in the center. In Princess mode, her hair grows further in length and the straightened locks surrounding her head become messily spiked. Her bangs and forelocks remain the same. She gains a gold crown with a halo and yellow wings. Her choker slightly changes in shape, and worn over her dress is a ruffled pearl blue gown with a large ribbon sewn to the back. Her sleeves gain a third ruffled layer, and sewn at the middle is a milk blue and white striped ribbon with a frilly piece residing under a gold ornament. Her gloves and boots remain unchanged. As Ultra Cure Beauty, her hair resembles Princess mode but grows in volume and shape and she has her Tiara mode accessories. Her choker is now white with a blue gem on it, and her dress lightens with a feathery layer sewn over it. Her sleeves consist of puffed white fabric beneath pale blue and white lace wing layers, and the gold ornament on her chest is now attached to a pair of pale blue wings with a white pair hanging beneath them. Feathery fabric flows from behind and around her skirt like a cape, and she gains similar wings on her back. One boot changes to now reach her thigh and both gain a feathery cuff with a blue strap beneath it. Her wrist accessories gain a feathery lining and a pale blue gem on the strap on the wrist. Personality When first introduced, Reika is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is modest and hates to put anyone through trouble, going so far as to initially refuse any help. Reika is also shown to be quite calm and patient, not even appearing phased as the others told her about Pretty Cure, and she tried to politely spare their feelings when refusing their request. She is very responsible and hard working on her studies, clubs, and as a Pretty Cure. She manages to keep her fear in control and remain at ease, even if a little surprised. In comparison to the other girls, she appeared to be the most accepting as her role as a Pretty Cure, not being surprised in the slightest. In battle, she is usually calm and focused, barely breaking a sweat when defeating her first Akanbe. She also, occasionally, displays an obsession with finding her "path" in life and appears to take her Pretty Cure duties quite seriously. She tends to trying determinedly to find an answer , or what to do to (achieve something) . History Childhood She befriended Nao when they were little, and she had been there around the time of Nao became an older sister and remembers this memory fondly. Meeting Miyuki Reika first met Miyuki at Miyuki's class presentation, where Akane introduced Miyuki to her as "Miss Popular". A few days later, Miyuki saw Reika watering the flowers, where Miyuki was in awe of her kindness and selflessness, describing her as a "water fairy". She, along with Akane, Yayoi, and Nao, asked her to become a Pretty Cure with them. However, Reika kindly refused. Miyuki followed Reika and found out that, as Vice President, she was supposed to do a read aloud for the children at the Primary School. Miyuki and the other Cures offered their abilities to help make the presentation. Becoming Cure Beauty At the read along, Majorina showed up and ruined it, turning everything into a Bad End. She then transformed a crafted mirror into an Akanbe, which then cloned itself into nine clones. Each of the Cures tried to guess which one was real but they all guessed wrong, and became too exhausted to continue. While Majorina was gloating to the Cures about their pointless efforts, Reika snapped out of her catatonic state just in time. When she went to defend her friends, she transformed into Cure Beauty. Without stopping to even think about what was happening, Reika used her sharp wit to decide which one was real and proceeded to destroy it. After Majorina left, they resumed the play and Reika accepted becoming a Pretty Cure. Collecting Decors In episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Pretty Cures and when they asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she didn't know, which shocked everybody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in episode 1, the book crashes in Miyuki’s face. Then Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Pretty Cures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In episode 11, they were turned tiny by Majorina's inventions. They did many obstacles trying to find a way to get Candy. One of the obstacles of her idea was using the Umbrella Decor to fall gently to the ground from a window. When they meet the bugs and insects, she tried to help Nao with her problems and introduced the world of bugs and insects to her in a different light that Nao understands. In episode 12, she came up to find Candy after she ran away. She tried to help her with her problems, but Candy ran away again, causing her to be captured by Wolfrun. Wolfrun then confronted the Cures with a Blue Nose Akanbe, which proved to be too powerful for the Cures, until Candy unleashed the Miracle Decors and the Pretty Cures gained their Tiara Mode to use their group attack, "Rainbow Healing". In episode 13 and 14, the Pretty Cures went to a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki, for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed Akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and she lost her Smile Pact, so the Cures couldn’t activate Rainbow Healing. Miyuki blamed herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her. Cure Happy and her friends found the Smile Pact and together they defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for helping her get her luck and happiness back. She then saw a couple of Maiko and the Cures took a picture with them, making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. When Reika and the Pretty Cures visited Kyoto and planned to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima and the Tennouji Zoo, Akane explained to them about the food there and Reika was interested in eating takoyaki. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Reika became the guide of the group, telling them the history of the Kyoto Castle. Candy asked Miyuki and Yayoi to tie her ears up, resulting in them being separated from Akane, Nao and Reika. Yayoi, Miyuki and Candy then went around Kyoto to the places the Pretty Cures planned while Reika, Akaneand Nao were looking for them and going to the same places they went to, but to late to catch them. Miyuki, Yayoi and Candy visited the Tower and looked out the window, until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Miyuki, Yayoi and Candy trapped inside and shaken. Luckily, Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out and defeated it. They went to eat takoyaki, where Reika managed to get her first bite, then went back with their classmates and home. The next episode, she made a ceramic tea cup written with the Japanese word "Gratitude" for her mother for Mother's Day and her mother was happy with this gift from her daughter. In episode 16, it shows her daily schedule on mornings jogging with her brother and making Bento with her mother. At school, she had the highest grades while all the other Pretty Cures failed in each. She was asked by Miyuki why she study hard even though they (to the Cures' suggestion) have no use for the future. Reika couldn't figure it out. The next day, she asked her grandfather for help and tells him her problems about feeling studying isn't her motivation and joining Council, archery club, and becoming a Pretty Cure without her own will and was asked by students. She never started to do something what she wants freely. Her grandfather said she should give up all her things and quit the school council, class committee, archery club, studying, and even being a Pretty Cure to find her own path. At school, she announced to everyone that she is quitting everything, shocking everyone. After the commotion, Nao announced Reika should take a break and think what she wants to do. Her family decides to cancel their Daily schedule with her and tells her to do what she wants. Wondering what she wants to do, she tries to follow the Pretty Cures on what they do and amazed on the hard work they wanted to do. She confess her thoughts to Candy about how the Cures do things what they want and she doesn't have one. Candy cheered her up that she Suddenly when an Akanbe appeared, the Pretty Cures tries to fight without Reika, but it was a textbook Akanbe and loses to each to its questions. Finally, Reika transform into Beauty and manages to answer the Akanbe problems. She tells them that she learned many things from the Cures lives and realizes that she wants study to learn many things so she could one day find her path and it is now her way of wanting to do. She defeats the Akanbe with Beauty Blizzard and free the Cures. She soon gives advice to the Cures how to improve their studies and goes continues her daily life. In episode 22, Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Märchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the Park to see the stars, an Akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disappeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still had one Decor, which they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Märchenland to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Märchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and had their Bad Energy absorbed because he needed the Cures' Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures did not know what to do and Miyuki suggested they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves, they each thought about it and they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolved strength, the girls united and prepared to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promised to rescue Candy and everyone would return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. While the other Cures were fighting the 3 commanders, Joker tried to stop Happy but Beauty and Pop battled him instead and Joker was quite impressed by her strength and intelligence. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remembered their promise, Beauty and the Pretty Cures pumped their adrenaline and powers allowing her to have a strong Beauty Blizzard and defeated Joker, but he managed to escape. As the Cures united and put the last Decor in the Decor Decor they recovered, but they find it doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland The Cures traveled back to Märchenland and met Royale Queen (and were surprised that she was big). Unfortunately, she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls meet the soldiers, but were scared of the girls because they were human. Pop turned Miyuki and the Cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Miyuki, Candy, and the four other Cures decided to take a tour around Märchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While watching, Miyuki tripped and fell on a hill, but rescued by Puss in Boots and played with the inhabitants. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to helped him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle Jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and were almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, it was summer and was helping Nao with shaved ice store and next door was Akane's Okonomiyaki and soon Nao and Akane started rivalry between them while the games they play, Rieka and Miyuki enjoy, Nao and Akane makes a competition. Then next episode Miyuki and Candy join up with the girls for the summer festival where Reika shows her ability in catching goldfish. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. The Pretty Cures soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. The Smile Cures went to Hoshizora Tae's house near the city. Miyuki was influenced to all of the Japanese stories by her grandmother and gotten her high and strong happiness from her. Miyuki asked why she couldn't live in the city. Tae told her she loves the countryside and she has a secret treasure she refuse to tell Miyuki. The next morning, the girls were helping with the vegetables with Tae until Wolfrun came to cool off the heat. Tae called it cute and Miyuki and the girls did not laugh causing Wolfrun to cast a Bad End spell on Tae, but Tae wasn't effected because she believes in happiness just like Miyuki causing Wolfrun and the girls shocked. When Tae went back to the house, the Pretty Cures transformed and fought the Akanbe. Just as the girls were down and the Akanbe was going to fire the house with Cure Happy wanting it to don't destroy the house wanting to protect her grandmother treasure. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind caused the blast to disappear and the Akanbe blown off. Cure Happy was surprised and wondered if a Tengu from Tae's stories protected the house and destroyed the blast. All of the Cures then go to their Princess form and destroyed the Akanbe with Rainbow Burst. Everything was back to normal and Tae came out and gave out drinks. A gentle gust of wind blew them and Tae claimed the mountains is thanking for something the girls had done. Miyuki then told Tae it is their secret and they all laughed after that. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scaring cat from reading a scary book. Miyuki was not good with scary stories and Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified it by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tuition which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and rolled it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the Pretty Cures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Beauty does a swimming game, but there was a shark in the water, so she used her mind and turned the water into ice using Beauty Blizzard and skated her way to the end and win. All of the Pretty Cures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now depressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, they didn't get to go overseas during summer. Miyuki always wanted to go to see a real castle and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going starting with going to France to see a Castle. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Piranha Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. When Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Pretty Cures. They manage to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, a mysterious clock appeared. 10 Years Later The Smile Pretty Cure! novel tells of what happened about 10 years after the end of the show. Following the return of harmony to both Märchenland and Earth, Aoki Reika has become a teacher of Nanairogaoka Middle School, where she teaches Class 2-1. She tries her best to be the perfect teacher in front of her students, but when she receives a letter that threatens her position as a teacher and an unknown student daring to drop out of school, Reika sets out to personally uncover the culprit. On a certain day, Reika devises a plan to have her students write down whatever it is that is on their minds. As slim as her chance may be, the plan comes to fruition in the form of a an unsigned paper that is written with the exact same threat as the letter. Through her quick-thinking and skills, Reika almost manages to identify the writer until she is interrupted by a student. It is Irie, younger brother to the former Student Council President Irie. When their discussion comes to an end and Irie leaves the classroom, Reika realises too late that the handwriting on the paper belongs to none other than the boy who just left...but she disregards it, concluding that she is simply too tired and needs rest. Opening her eyes, Reika realises that she has overslept on her desk in school. The sun has already set and darkness blankets the sky, with everyone no doubt having gone home. Checking her watch for the time, Reika is taken aback by the watch ticking at absurd speeds, the same happening to the classroom clock just above the blackboard. On said board, the same threatening message is written on it, but something far more sinister catches her attention as she turns around to spot someone sitting in the very centre of the dark room. Reika takes notice of whom that seat belongs to, calling out Irie's name, but she is met with a cackle. The moonlight shines in from the window, illuminating the mysterious figure until he comes into full view. It is Joker, a character Reika recognises from The Greatest Smile picture book. Given her lost memories of her time as a Pretty Cure, she fails to perceive him as a dangerous adversary until he begins his attack. Joker uses his sharp playing cards to assault Reika, destroying the classroom as she tries her best to escape, but the door does not open, she is trapped. Joker, relentless as always, makes Reika suffer, even going as far as grabbing her by the neck after throwing her against the blackboard. He taunts and chokes her, proclaiming that being a teacher doesn't suit her, before she finally awakens - Reika has been having an awful nightmare all this time, her body sweating profusely from how vivid and realistic the experience felt. Chalking it up to being a by-product of exhaustion still, Reika packs up and leaves for home for today. The next day, Aoki Soutarou's health worsens in the hospital. Given his fragile age and failing condition, the doctor surmises that he doesn't have long to live. Wrapping up her work, Reika heads to the hospital to pay her elderly grandfather one last visit. Reika at this point speaks of resigning her position as teacher, having failed to see into the heart of a student. Soutarou, however, asks his granddaughter where her heart may be. If she can allow it to reveal itself, Reika's path will naturally open. Reika etches his words into her heart. On that late evening, Aoki Soutarou expires in his sleep. Embracing the path she so seeks, Reika walks tall, her life as a teacher having only just begun. When she meets with Irie again in class, the two engage in a heated discussion where Irie wants to leave class and get on with his club activities, but Reika would have none of it and raises her voice, demanding him to sit down. Stunned, Irie obeys. Relationships Hino Akane - Akane seems to respect Reika, expounding her position as a member of the class committee and school council. She also describes Reika as being excellent at studies and calls her "Miss Popular". Hoshizora Miyuki - Miyuki surprises Reika with her easy-going and air-headed behavior but they have a good friendship. She enjoys how helpful Miyuki is. Midorikawa Nao - They share a childhood friendship and are very close. Nao is very comfortable around Reika, often clinging to her when frightened, and she is the only member of the team that Reika does not add the formal suffix "-san" to her name. Kise Yayoi - Yayoi likes Reika the same way the rest of the team does. There's not much about their relationship during the series. Reika likes her artworks and fascinated/amazed by how she does her art. Irie - Reika seems to be good friends with the president since they are on the student council. She appreciates the good things he does. Aoki Soutarou '- Soutarou is Reika's wise grandfather. Whenever Reika has a question or is unsure in what to do next, she always seeks him for advice. Episode 19 revealed that he was the one who gave Reika her name. Irie (Younger Brother) - An honor student, Vice-President of the Student Council, head of the Archery Club, and younger brother to Irie, the former President of the Student Council 10 years ago. Reika sees him as a bright and positive student among Class 2-1, but a dark secret dwells within his heart. A darkness Reika uncovers fall too late. Cure Beauty '"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！ Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Reika. Cure Beauty has the power of Ice. That makes her able to freeze wind and make ice swords for herself. Her name is an allusion to how princesses, common main characters in fairy tales, tend to be beautiful. For Glitter Force, her introduction is "Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze!" One of her basic attacks is Beauty Blizzard. In the episode 12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In episode 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Pretty Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure Beauty can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. In episode 32, she performs the third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with other Princess Cures, and with help of Princess Candles and Royal Clock. Princess Beauty After receiving the Blue Snow Crystal Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Reika can transform into her princess form named "Princess Beauty!" She transforms by putting the Blue Snow Crystal Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack called Rainbow Burst. Attacks Beauty Blizzard - Cure Beauty charges her Smile Pact with spirit until it glows. When this happens, the Smile Pact becomes snow and is compressed into a ball, gathering on her right hand. With her free hand, she creates a snowflake and both the ball and snowflake are combined into one. Cure Beauty, then, releases a beam of ice at her enemies. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Blizzard. Beauty Blizzard Arrow - The upgrade version of Beauty Blizzard. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed as Sparkle Blizzard Arrow Thunder Blizzard - Her combination attack with Cure Peace used in episode 47. Rainbow Healing '''-is the group attack, which appears on episode 12, and once the Cures gain the Miracle Jewel Decor, and all are on '''Tiara Mode, they are capable on defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe. In Glitter Force, is was renamed Tiara Mode Torrent. Rainbow Burst -is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23, the attack could be done with the Princess Candle, and also when they are on Princess Mode, and they are capable on defeating the enemy. Royal Rainbow Burst '-is the third group attack, which appears on episode 32, you need the Princess Candle, and the Royal Clock, and when they are on Princess mode, they are capable on doing the attack 'Ultra Rainbow Burst '- is the fourth group attack, which appears only once in episode 48. It is identical to Royal Rainbow Burst except that Sunny and the others are in their ultra forms and the Royal Clock doesn't appear. In ''Glitter Force, the attack is just called '''Royal Rainbow Burst. Miracle Rainbow Burst - is the fifth, final, and most powerful group attack, which appears only once in episode 48. The attack is done in Ultra Form alongside Royal Candy and the Miracle Jewel. This attack is used to defeat Pierrot Although the name is unknown, another attack is done with her friends, as Cure Beauty can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Etymology : 青 means "blue," while 木 means "wood" or "tree." Reika (れいか):''' - Reika has many meanings. One is 蕾香 which is a reference to Beauty's power over ice. In episode 19, it was revealed that her grandfather Soutarou gave her the kanji name 麗華, which means "beautiful and elegant", in hopes that she will grow up to have such a personality, which she did. Her name together can mean, "beautiful blue wood." or "elegant blue tree". Her English dub name '''Chloe means "Green herb" or "Fresh blooming" in Greek. Songs Reika's voice actor, Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako, who voices Kise Yayoi, and Inoue Marina, who voices Midorikawa Nao. *'Your Mirror' *'The Path Continuing into Tomorrow' Duets *'The Best Smile' (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, and Inoue Marina) *'Rainbow Colored Every Day' (Along with Kanemoto Hisako, and Inoue Marina) *'Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪' (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, Inoue Marina and Ootani Ikue) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Beauty says "shinshin", which is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "snow falling and piling up" in Japanese. *Reika shares her voice actress with Dark Dream. *Her profile lists that she has a father. He is one of the parental figures not to appear during the series for one of the cures. *Reika is the only Smile Cure whose character song played in an episode (episode 43). *Reika appeared as Cure Beauty to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 22 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''series. Gallery :''Main page: Aoki Reika/Image Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Main characters